Composite Existence
Summary It is all that has power in the natural world, the perfect creature. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A Name: Composite Existence Origin: The Real World what-if? mergings Gender: Inapplicable Age: 13.772 billion years Classification: Existence Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Martial Artist, Weapon Mastery, Genius Intelligence, Enhanced Senses, Stealth Mastery, Vehicular Mastery, Enhanced Accuracy, Master at survival skills, Master Scientist, Master writer, Master artist, Master tactician, Master strategist, Master sportsman, thousands of other abilities and skill sets. Weaponized nose (Marlin/Swordfish/Sawfish), Electricity Manipulation (Electric Catfish/Electric Eel), Temporary gliding/flight (Flying Fish), Poisonous stingers (Trigger fish, Lion fish), a slimy film that protects it from stingers like that of an anemone (Clownfish), Light Manipulation (Anglerfish), body armor (Box fish), Minor Water Manipulation (Arrowfish), Internal Compass (Red Salmon), Body inflation (Blowfish, Pufferfish), Freeze-resistant bloodstream (Antartic Toothfish), Expanding mouth and stomach (Black Swallower), Camoflauge (Stonefish, Pirate Fish, Flounder), Survival on land (Mudskipper), Retractable spikes below eyes (Clown Loach), Heartbeat detection (Sawfish) Enhanced Smell (Catfish) Can breathe through their skin (Catfish can breathe through the cells instead of using gills entirely) Sharp Teeth (Tiger Fish, Piranha), Regeneration (High-Low, given that the Zebrafish is able to regenerate its fins and heart) Enhanced Senses (Infrared sensitive receptors, extremely heightened sense of smell, which works even underwater, Extremely sensitive vibration detection, Binocular vision), has an extremely lethal venom (Causes involuntary muscle contractions, Prevents natural muscle contractions such as those within the heart, paralyzes nerves, ruptures cells, dismantles the molecular structure of the area around the venom, destroys red blood cells, and Disables blood clotting, can also kill around 3300 to 4750 adult humans), Pseudo-Flight (can glide through the air by flinging itself off a sufficiently high place and using its aerodynamic body to maneuver itself) Can spit venom up to two meters, Possesses the tail rattle of a rattlesnake, immunity to poisons/venoms. Duplication (Over time), Plant Manipulation, Toxin Manipulation (Sap and Fruit), Absorption, Longevity, Limited Fire Resistance (Can still be burned by direct application of fire, but is resistant to forest fires). Can jump 30 times its body length, Can do cartwheels and flip down hills to escape from predators (Wheel Spider), Tarantulas can flick the urticating hairs off of their abdomen in a predator's face as a defense, Posion Manipulation (Possesses a composite venom of every spider known to man), Can release digestive fluids from its mouth which can turn its prey's insides into soup, Can use their silk in various ways (See notable attacks and techniques below), Enhanced Senses (360 degree vision, typically near-sighted fishing spiders can detect where fish are in the water just by feeling the vibrations on the surface, spiders can smell with their feet and feel vibrations in the air around them with the hairs on their body), Hair Manipulation (Tarantulas can attack by brushing the needle-like barbed hairs off of their backsides into a predator's eyes as a defense), Limited Regeneration (Low-Mid can regenerate their legs or any sustained damage whenever they molt their exoskeletons), Illusion Creation and UV Light Reflection (The Garden Spider uses its UV-light reflecting silk patterns to trick bees into thinking its web is a flower, Orb Weaver Spiders use their UV-light reflecting silk to bind together debris and form life-sized replicas of themselves to trick enemies), Sound Manipulation (Via sonar), Flight, Poison Manipulation (Vampire bats have venom that prevent blood from clotting, allowing the victim to continue bleeding for them to feed), minor Disease Manipulation (Can easily spread disease and bacteria which humans die from), Longevity, Immortality (Type 2), Danmaku (via Hwacha, machine guns, and missile launchers), Homing Attacks (via heat seeking missiles), limited Fire, Explosive, Smoke, Water, Ice, Air, Electricity, Sound, Light, Heat, Plasma, and Radiation Manipulation (via flamethrowers, explosives, smoke bombs, liquid nitrogen, powerful fans/vacuums, teasla canons, tasers, lasers, light based weapons, flash grenades, microwave weapons, plasma weaponary, and nukes/nuclear material), limited Anti-matter (has all the anti-matter created by humans), Weapon Mastery (with some A.I.), Extrasensory Perception (Can see infrared, electric fields, and many more), Can use Sonar, Heat, and Heartbeats to track enemies, limited Absorption (Can absorb Solar, Hydro, Wind, Geothermal, Biomass, Oil, Coal, and Nuclear energy), Can Hack computers, Can Self-Destruct, Processes every Poison, Disease, and Acid that humans have currently stored, Madness Manipulation (Type 1 and 2), Can cause sea sickness (via light based weaponary), Regeneration Nullification (up to Mid-Low via venoms), Can repair damage as long as it’s A.I., power sources, and repair tools aren’t damaged, limited Gravity Manipulation (via gravity simulation machines), Magnetism, Flight, Space Flight, Can survive in a vacuum, Can create vacuums in controlled areas, Can store and launch both Nuclear Warheads and Biological Weapons, Possibly Large Size (type 2), Resistance to Life, Death, Pain, Blood, Acupuncture, Pressure Points, Biological, Dream, Empathic, Morality, Sleep, Dream, Willpower, Telepathy, Madness, Memory, Mind, and Soul Manipulation (due to being a machine), Hacking (via firewalls), Poison, Disease, Radiation, Extreme Pressures (can survive being in the deepest parts of the ocean), limited Resistance to Electricity, Sound, Acid, Heat, and minor Cold Temperatures. Immortality (Type 1, 2, 3 and 6), Sound Manipulation, minor Water Manipulation (via archerfish. There are many organisms, who's involved in water purification), Duplication, Illusion Creation, Light Manipulation, Regeneration (High), Size Manipulation, Possession (via Cordyceps), Thread Manipulation, Ink Manipulation, Fungus Manipulation (via various types of fungus), Can rust metal, Absorption (Capable of feeding on oil, light, heat, water and radiation, likely more), Heat Manipulation (via bee, pistol shrimp and tibetan monks, who practice tummo), Flight, Extrasensory Perception (Can see infrared and electric fields), Enhanced Senses, Electricity Manipulation (Via Electric eel and Bee), Blood Manipulation (Via Horned Lizard), Body Control, Empathic Manipulation (via Ninja Slug Love-Darts), Biological Manipulation (via Ninja Slug Love-Darts and hydra), Poison Manipulation (See in explanations), Acid Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Age Manipulation (Capable of manipulating most of the factors listed here.'' ''Turritopsis nutricula is a small hydrozoan that once reaching adulthood, can transfer its cells back to childhood), Pain Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, minor Earth Manipulation (via lithoautotrophs), Madness Manipulation (Type 1 and 2), possibly Fire Manipulation, Regeneration Nullification (Up to Mid-Low via venom), Self-Destruction, Large Size (Type 3), Status Effect Inducement, Barrier Creation (Can undergo cryptobiosis, which covers the body in a glass-like substance, granting increased Resistance to Heat Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, extreme pressure, and the ability to survive in a vacuum), Durability Negation, Martial Arts, Hacking, Fusionism, Stealth Mastery, Weapon Mastery, Cyborgization, Necromancy, Spin Dash, Elasticity, Breath Attack, Instinctive Reaction, Rage Power, Berserk Mode, Danmaku, Vehicular Mastery, Genius Intelligence, Transformation, minor Transmutation (Via organisms, who's using chemosynthesis, it is the biological conversion of one or more carbon-containing molecules (usually carbon dioxide or methane) and nutrients into organic matter using the oxidation of inorganic compounds (e.g., hydrogen gas, hydrogen sulfide) or methane as a source of energy), likely Shapeshifting, Accelerated Development, Resistance to Blood, Pain, Sleep, Bone, Dream, Empathic, Perception, Memory, Morality, Biological (Due to lacking nucleic acids in prions), Willpower, Madness, Mind (Via organisms who lack those things), Radiation (Thermococcus gammatolerans can withstand doses of up to 30,000 Gy, and an instantaneous dose of up to 5,000 Gy with no loss of viability. Prions have extreme resistance to UV and ionizing radiation), Poison, Heat (Geogemma barossii is able to reproduce at 121 °C (250 °F). 130 °C (266 °F) is biostatic for Strain 121, meaning that although growth is halted, the archaeum remains viable, and can resume reproducing once it has been transferred to a cooler medium), Ice, Gravity (via paracoccus denitrificans), Fire, Disease, Light Manipulation (Can resist UV light), Acupuncture, Telepathy and Pressure Points, minor Resistance to Acid (Picrophilus and P. oshimae are the most acidophilic organisms currently known, with the ability to grow at a pH of -0.06.) and Alkali Manipulation (Natronomonas grows under highly alkaline conditions of pH around 11), likely more (Assuming that hydra is able to genetically modify itself, it might result in more abilities), Information Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (through White hole) Creation '''Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System Speed: Speed of Light '''(Light is the fastest stuff in the universe) '''Lifting Strength: Stellar (To hold itself up from its shear mass) Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System (Largest black hole mass= 21000000000 solar mass and moving at the speed of light it would go 1.88739E+57 J) Durability: Irrelevant (You can’t destroy a black hole with brute force it only becomes bigger, this does not mean that it can’t be defeated, via hax or high enough tier could work) Stamina: Likely limitless (From viruses), otherwise extremely high Range: Interstellar by sheer size Standard Equipment: Nothing and everything (Contains all weapon traits from the real world giving it access to all of them) Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Is equal to composite human, “Holds a degree in every field of study on earth. Can solve any equation/problem ever solved. Is a master at every form of combat ever created. Knows how to play every single sport and instrument. Knows every single story, piece of media or work of fiction every conceived. Knows every historical event that has ever been documented or experienced. Fluency of every language. Possesses every single skill or talent that a human has ever had”) possibly higher (From supercomputers) Nigh-Omniscience (Knows all of the natural world) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Composites